Chalkzone: Snap on Tour 2
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Snap takes a tour for three zoners to find their place. But things get a little crazy. At the end, the new drawings have their place where they belong.


On the blackboard, there is a round rubbery ball with eyes and a smiling face on it. Suddenly, someone with a eraser uses it to erase the drawing of the ball. Then reappears in the world of Chalk Zone. Now the rubbery ball is red, with blue color eyes.

Suddenly Snap appears wearing a red hat, and says through a speakerphone, Just erased! Come with me for a tour of Chalkzone! Find out where you fit in!"

The ball looks to see Snap is besides a banner that reads, 'JUST ERASED? TAKE A TOUR OF CHALKZONE FIND OUT WHERE YOU FIT IN!' There is also a caterpillar with round bodies connected to another with the pattern of red and orange. It has antennas with orange circles on the top, and yellow eyes.

Flying on a broom stick a young witch with light green skin, bright orange hair, and blue color eyes. She is wearing a black dress with gray puffy sleeves, gray and white frilly skirt, a black pointy hat with a white belt on top.

She hits in one of the round bodies of the caterpillar, and says, "I'll take the tour."

The rubber ball bounce to the other one, and says, "I'll come too."

Just then, three small pea pods comes bouncing to the tour, and happily chant, "We want to go! We want to go! We want to go!"

Snap laughs, and happily says, "Alright kids, you can come on the tour too."

"Yay!" The three cheer with glee.

The three then hop onto the caterpillar. Once they are board, Snap climb on board.

He holds out the speakerphone, and says, "Now that everyone aboard, let's go on the tour to your new home!"

Soon, the tour has taken them through the town around Chalkzone.

As they take the tour, Snap says through the speakerphone, "Up ahead, is one of Chalkzone's most disgusting natural wonders…"

Snap concludes, "Mount Runny Nose!"

The tour has taken them to a mountain that looks like a giant purple nose. And water is coming out of it. The mountial really lives up to its name.

"I always like to begin to tour at Mount Runny Nose because it helps us get to other parts of Chalkzone even faster," Snap says as he brings out a small jar of pepper, and puts some on his hand.

Snap then takes a deep breath, and blows the pepper into the right nostril of the mountain.

Syncing the pepper, the mountain, goes,"Ah… ah… AH… CHOOOOOO!"

The mountain nose creates a powerful wind that sends the whole tour flying.

AS they fly, Snap says over the speakerphone, "Now if you look down you can see the bright city in Nightzone… "

He becomes weary, and says, "... And it looks like we're going to be landing in the spooky Nightzone Graveyard!"

And Snap is right, the tour is flying over the graveyard sign, and over the tombstone and other stone buildings where buried monsters and creatures are.

At a different part of the graveyard, there is a old rundown school house. Inside the school house, there are witchlings learning about the arts of magic, involving potions, spells, and flying broom sticks.

The head witch is teaching the students on how to teach the young witches to use their magic wands. When Snap's tour crashes down the roof, and into the classroom. The head witch and witchlings screams as they run out of the way.

Snap and the your come around, they look to see the Grownup witch and the young witchlings are looking at them with angry looks on their faces.

Snap nervously laughs, and says, "This the Nightzone Graveyard school for witches. Where they learn on how to do magic like turn people into frogs!"

The head witch uses her magic to send Snap's tour into the air, and send them out of their classroom to who knows where.

Flying down to the room, the young witch flies down to the classroom, and lands on the ground. The young witchlings are astonished to see the young witch using the broom so well. Even the head witch is impressed. Soon, the head witch and the little witchlings take the young witch in, and accept her as their own.

Flying in the air, Snap and the others can see the young witch has been accepted by the others.

"Looks like this young witch has been taken to be a star student of the school," Snap says.

Indeed she does, the young witch has been made a student and assistant to the head witch. The young witching are really taken by this witch.

Soon, Snap's tour has taken them to the day side of Chalkzone. In the city, there is a giant food festival full of walking and talking fruits, vegetables, other kinds of animals are here for the food, and people are cooking up the storm.

"We are now in the Dayzone's annual food festival! Where many different fruit, vegetables, and other kinds of food come around to enjoy themselves! There are food type games, contests, and a parade! It's one of the best festivals we have of all of Chalkzone!" Snap says through the speakerphone.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "This is the worst day ever!"

Snap's tour look to see there is a problem a float full of bowls, and each has a different vegetable inside.

The string bean wearing a suit says in anxiety, "This has gotta be the worst! We don't have any peas for the pea soup float! We can't have the variety of vegetable based soups without pea soup! And we can't have pea soups without peas!"

Snap's tour walk to the float. The three peapods are looking at the float with curious looks in their eyes.

The first peapod says, "Wow, that float is huge!"

"Really huge," The second says.

"It's really big," The third one adds.

Then the first one happily says, "I want to be in a parade!"

"Me too," The other two peapods agree.

The string bean looks at the three, and happily cheers, "You three are perfect!"

Soon, the three little peapods are inside the bowl for the pea soup. The three are happy to know they will be in the parade. Another zonner have found their one true place to live.

After that, Snap's tour has taken them back to where they started.

Snap says, through the speakerphone, "Thank you all for taking Snap on Tour, we hope you have a wonderful time!"

"Everyone but me," A shy voice speaks up.

Snap looks down to see that the rubber ball is still here, and has a sad look on his face.

"I haven't found my place yet," The rubber ball sadly says.

Snap comes to the ball, and reassures, "Don't worry, everyone has a place to fit in, and I'm sure you'll have one too."

"You really think so?" The ball asks.

"I know so," Snap says with a smile.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Hey Snap!"

Snap and the rubber ball looks to see some young chalk kids running towards them.

"Hey kids, what can I do for you?" Snap asks with glee.

"We're having a Sports day, so we're finding as much balls as we can," The blue kid answers.

The green kid asks, "Can we take the rubber ball?"

Snap and the rubber ball look at each other. They smile, and nod their heads.

"Sure," Snap says.

The pink kid takes the ball, and says, "Come on, let's go have sports day."

The kids leaves with the rubber ball, and happy to go have sports day. The rubber ball is happy to be playing sports with these kids.

The rubber ball giggles, and says, "I'm going to have tons of fun on Sports day!"

Still at the tour, Snap says, "Glad to see the rubber ball has a good place to be with where he can have some fun."

Snap grabs the speakerphone, and announces, "Snap on Tour! Come on Snap on Tour! Just erased, then take a tour of Chalkzone, find out…"

As Snap talks, something else has been erased from the chalkboard and ends up in Chalkzone. That something is a giant, orange, pumpkin with triangle holes for eyes, a square nose, and a smile face.

Snap turns around, and looks up as he nervously says, "Where you… fit… in."

The jack o'lantern smiles to see Snap. Soon, it begins to move and ready to roll. Snap screams and runs away as the giant pumpkin rolls after him.


End file.
